


It's all fun and games

by rabbitorahabit



Category: MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Swearing, idk how to tag, shaun teases michael by calling him mike/mikey, theyre acting like brothers for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "Hey Mikeyy~""Yeah?""The floor is lava!""What-Oh shit!"





	It's all fun and games

Shaun glanced over at his brother, Michael and only smirked a bit thinking of what he was going to do.

Michael was idly scrolling through his phone, not directly paying attention to him.

"Hey, Mike.." Shaun started to say, shifting in his seat on their couch and adjusting his glasses. 

"Yeah?" Michael responded, not even attempting to look up at him. 

"We should play a game or something." Shaun suggested, giving him a questioning expression.

"Like what game?" Michael asked, finally glancing up at him and putting his phone away quietly. 

"Like...Wait.." He stopped mid-sentence, a big grin appearing on his face.

"The floor is lava!" Shaun practically shouted, causing Michael to look shocked.

Michael scooted over to his brother and held onto him carefully, glancing at the floor every once and a while.

"Shit..." He only looked back at Shaun with a stern glance that only said "you'll pay for this" and turned away. 

"Mike.." Shaun said, a worried expression replacing his old one, he gave his brother a soft and careful hug, trying not to be too tight.

Michael only sighed, a soft smile on his face, and he hugged him back.

"...Is it still lava?"

"Yes it is.."

The response to that was Michael only holding onto Shaun tighter and him shuting his eyes slowly. 

"Love you Shaun."

"Love ya too, Mikey."


End file.
